little red riding hood
by simplekitten
Summary: my take on little red riding hood. batkao style. kinda quirky and wierd. kaoru is little red.


Little red riding hood

this is my take on little red riding hood if it involved kaoru and battousai. this is my first 'Disney' fic and i was so proud of it once i got it uploaded. i feel like giving myself a cookie good job simple

Disclaimer don't own ruroken and company but if i did battousai would so be mine...chained up in my room at my mercy...

* * *

Once there was a little village maiden, the prettiest ever seen residing in a tiny cottage outside a meadow of heather and dandelions with her young mother. Little red had the most beautiful raven black hair and dark, ever smiling eyes. Her mother was foolishly fond of her as so many young, wealthy suitors attempted to win little red's affections but she was too naive and innocent to allow courtship.

Her sick, elderly grandmother made for her a little cape and hood, which became the damsel so well that everywhere she went she was called by the name of little red riding hood. one morning when she was baking cakes she said, "my child, you shall go and visit your grandmother for I hear she is not well, and you shall take her some of these cakes and a pot of butter."

Little red riding hood was delighted to go though it was a long walk but she was a good child and very fond of her kind grandmother. Passing through a thick forest she met a great wolf large in size with a handsome black-red coat of fur. The wolf seemed quite eager to gobble her up so she drew her satin soft cape closer to her body in fear of the large wolf. Poor little red had no idea how dangerous talking to a wolf could be. Being the friendly young woman she was little red smiled at his amber-gold eyes so filled of masculinity and mystery, replied, "I am going to see my grandmother, and to take her a cake and a pot of butter, which my mother has sent her."

"Little red so sweet and small, is it very far from hence?" Asked the amber eyed wolf with the odd coat of fur.

"Oh yes." She told him politely. "It is just above the mill which you may see up there - the first house you come to in the village."

"Well." Exclaimed the wolf. "I will go there also, to inquire after your excellent grandmother. I will go one way." Turning his head to the right. "You, the other way. And we will see who can be there first." Giggling little red nodded she had never played sportingly with a wolf before. He was indeed very handsome and she would have liked to spend a moment more time with him but he had dashed off much too quick to follow.

So he ran as fast as ever he could on his four slim legs, taking the shortest road, but the little maiden took the longest; for she stopped to pick wild pink roses in the wood, to chase colorful butterflies, and gather nosegays of the prettiest flowers she could find. she was such a happy and innocent little soul but was fated to be corrupted in the promise of nights' shadows.

The wolf did not take long in reaching little reds' grandmothers' door. He knocked low and gentle on the wood, and the grandmother asked. "Who is there?"

"It is your child, sweet little red riding hood." Replied the red wolf with a toothy smile on his face as he imitated the raven haired beauties' voice. "I bring you a cake and a pot of butter, which my mother has sent you."

The grandmother, who was ill in her bed, said in her old kind voice, "very well my dear, pull the string and the latch will open." The wolf with molten fire for eyes pulled the string and the door flew open. Quickly entering he shut the cottage door silently. The old woman in the bed recognized it to be a wolf not her granddaughter. Lifting her aged, feeble body to a sitting position she trembled for she knew she could not protect herself. "You are not my granddaughter, you wicked wolf."

The red wolf smiled a vicious smile as he licked his fangs. "No old woman but I shall have your sweet little red and I shall have you for I have not eaten in three days." He fell upon the poor old woman and ate her up in less than not time at all, tough as she was. Taking her pink nightcap and glasses from the bedside table he put them on and played himself down snugly in the soft down bed fit for one with fragile bones. Waiting for the dark eyed little red did not take long for she came moments later and knocked low and gentle on the wood.

"Who is there?" Asked the wolf and the little maiden hearing his low and gruff voice felt sure that her poor grandmother must have caught a very bad cold and be very ill indeed.

So she answered cheerfully. "It is your child, little red riding hood, who brings you a cake and a pot of butter that my mother has sent you."

Then the wolf, softening his gruff voice as much as he could,said, "Pull the string and the latch will open."

So little red pulled the string and the door opened. the wolf seeing her enter hid himself as much as he could under the quilt of the bed, and told her in a whisper. "Put your basket in the kitchen, your flowers in a vase by my bedside so that you may visit me. Make haste my child for the sun is vastly setting." Nodding to the wolf whom she thought was her sick grandmother she went to the cottages' kitchen to set her basket down and to fill a vase full of water for her flowers. The wolf as sly as he was took off the nightcap and glasses and got out of the bed to sit on the wood floor waiting for his sweet little red.

When little red came back to the tiny room with the soft bed she froze at the sight of the red wolf instead of her poor old sick grandmother. Dropping the roses in hand, which she had picked specially for her grandmother she gave a tiny smile. "Grandmother, what great arms you have!"

"That is to hug you better, my dear."

"Grandmother, what great ears you have!"

"That is to hear you the better, my dear."

"Grandmother, what great eyes you have!"

"That is to see you the better, my dear."

"Grandmother, what a great mouth you have!"

Then the amber eyed wolf raised his head to the blue moonlight and bones were heard cracking and dislocating. Standing upon his hind legs a snout shrunk to make a nose, legs became arms, paws became feet and hands. Soon a man in only breeches was before her. Muscular and well tanned he was as fire red hair covered his face to shadow and fell about his shoulders in a tempting way. When his breath moved his bangs amber eyes glittered in the dim cottage.

"That is to kiss you the better, my dear." he whispered. walking to wards her Ina graceful cat-like way, little red took a step back to distance herself but the man came ever closer to take her neck, black hair tested in his large hand. Lowering his lips to hers he placed them atop hers and urged her mouth to open. When it slowly did he deepened the kiss with his tongue.

When he let her mouth go little red stared wide eyed up at the dangerous looking man with red hair who untied her red cape and pushed it off her shoulders. Underneath, a dress of many greens hugged her body tight.

little red, you do not need your little shoes!"

"Then i shall set them by the fire, dear wolf."

"Little red, you do not need your little dress!"

"Then i shall set it on this stool, dear wolf."

"Little red, you do not need your little petticoat!"

"Then i shall unlace it for you, dear wolf."

"Little red, you do not need your little undergarments!"

"Then i shall take them carefully off, dear wolf."

Little red stood before the once wolf naked to him, her long raven hair over her shoulders to cover her breasts. She stood silently as he removed his breeches then came up to her to sniff her slender pale neck. Placing a kiss on her jugular vein which pulsed with uncertainty he wrapped his fingers about her waist. "Make haste and come to bed for it is very late, sweet little red."

Little red riding hood did not think so, but to please her soon to be lover she followed him to her grandmothers' bed where he helped her to climb under the covers. "My little red, you shall know my name. It is battousai." Kissing her again he reached over he to snuff out a candle. The slow burning fire with the tea kettle near it was the only thing to give light for the two lovers in an old womans' bed, soft enough for ones' fragile bones.


End file.
